memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
TNG: Ship of the Line by Diane Carey *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 1: A Sea of Troubles by J. Steven York & Christina F. York (forthcoming in 2007) *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 2: The Oppressor's Wrong by Phaedra M. Weldon (forthcoming in 2007) *"The Captain and the King" (framing sequence) by John Vornholt (ST: Enterprise Logs) *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 3: The Insolence of Office by William Leisner (forthcoming in 2007) *"Adventures in Jazz and Time" by Kelly Cairo (ST: Strange New Worlds VII) *"Out of the Box, Thinking" by Jerry M. Wolfe (SNW3) *TNG: Section 31: Rogue by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 4: That Sleep of Death by Terri Osborne (forthcoming in 2008) *"Seeing Forever" by Jeff Suess (SNW4) *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 5: A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger (forthcoming in 2008) *TNG: The Killing Shadows by Scott Ciencin et al (comic book miniseries) *TNG: Slings and Arrows Book 6: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido (forthcoming in 2008) *Star Trek: First Contact (movie) *TNG/X-Men: Second Contact by Dan Abnett et al (comic book) *"Protecting Data's Friends" by Scott W. Carter (SNW6) *"Gods, Fate, and Fractals" by William Leisner (SNW2) *ST: Avenger by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *NF: House of Cards by Peter David *"What Dreams May Come" by Michael Jan Friedman (ST: Tales of the Dominion War) *TNG: The Dominion War Book 1: Behind Enemy Lines by John Vornholt *TNG: The Dominion War Book 3: Tunnel Through the Stars by John Vornholt *"The First" by Peg Robinson (SNW) *"Reciprocity" by Brad Curry (SNW2) *TNG/X-Men: Planet X by Michael Jan Friedman *"Bedside Matters" by Greg Cox (ST: The Amazing Stories) *"The Soft Room" by Geoffrey Thorne (SNW6) *TNG: Immortal Coil by Jeffrey Lang *TNG: The Q-Continuum Book 1: Q-Space by Greg Cox *TNG: The Q-Continuum Book 2: Q-Zone by Greg Cox *TNG: The Q-Continuum Book 3: Q-Strike by Greg Cox *TNG: The Gorn Crisis by Kevin J. Anderson et al (comic book) *ST: Spectre by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *ST: Dark Victory (Part One) by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *"Mirror Eyes" by Heather Jarman & Jeffrey Lang (TOTDW) *TNG: The Battle of Betazed by Charlotte Douglas & Susan Kearney *Star Trek: Insurrection (movie) *ST: Dark Victory (Part Two) by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *ST: Preserver by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *TNG: Forgiveness by David Brin et al (comic book) *"Eleven Hours Out" by Dave Galanter (TOTDW) *"The Human Factor" by Russ Crossley (SNW6) *TNG: Double Helix Book 5: Double or Nothing by Peter David *TNG: I, Q by John deLancie & Peter David *TNG: Gemworld Book 1 by John Vornholt *TNG: Gemworld Book 2 by John Vornholt *"Bluff" by Steven Scott Ripley (SNW5) *TNG: Diplomatic Implausibility by Keith R.A. DeCandido *TNG: Maximum Warp Book 1 by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur *TNG: Maximum Warp Book 2 by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur *NF: Excalibur Book 3: Restoration by Peter David (cameo only) *SCE: The Belly of the Beast by Dean Wesley Smith *SCE: Fatal Error by Keith R.A. DeCandido *SCE: Hard Crash by Christie Golden *DS9: Avatar Book 1 by S.D. Perry *DS9: Avatar Book 2 by S.D. Perry *TNG: Gateways Book 3: Doors Into Chaos by Robert Greenberger *"The Other Side" by Robert Greenberger (ST: Gateways Book 7: What Lay Beyond) *SCE: The Future Begins (framing sequence) by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster *TNG/DS9: Divided We Fall by John J. Ordover et al (comic book) *ST: The Brave and the Bold Book 2 (Part 4) by Keith R.A. DeCandido *NF: Stone and Anvil by Peter David *DS9: Unity by S.D. Perry (cameo only) *SCE: The Art of the Deal by Glenn Greenberg *TNG: The Genesis Wave Book 1 by John Vornholt *TNG: The Genesis Wave Book 2 by John Vornholt *TNG: The Genesis Wave Book 3 by John Vornholt *TNG: Genesis Force by John Vornholt *ST: Vulcan's Soul Book 1: Exodus (2377 chapters) by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *ST: Vulcan's Soul Book 2: Exiles (2377 chapters) by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *ST: Vulcan's Soul Book 3: Epiphany (2377 chapters) by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz (forthcoming in 2007) *TNG: A Hard Rain by Dean Wesley Smith *VOY: Homecoming by Christie Golden *VOY: The Farther Shore by Christie Golden *ST: Captain's Peril by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *TNG: A Time to be Born by John Vornholt *TNG: A Time to Die by John Vornholt *TNG: A Time to Sow by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *TNG: A Time to Harvest by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore *TNG: A Time to Love by Robert Greenberger *TNG: A Time to Hate by Robert Greenberger *TNG: A Time to Kill by David Mack *TNG: A Time to Heal by David Mack *TNG: A Time for War, a Time for Peace by Keith R.A. DeCandido *Star Trek Nemesis (movie) *TNG: Death in Winter by Michael Jan Friedman *"Final Flight" by John Takis (SNW8) *ST: Captain's Blood by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *ST: Captain's Glory by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *TNG: Resistance by J.M. Dillard (forthcoming in 2007) *TNG: Q&A by Keith R.A. DeCandido (forthcoming in 2007) *TNG: Excessum Rector (working title) by Peter David (forthcoming in 2007) ---- :Great minds think alike. Just spent half an hour adding the list to the bottom of the article, thank god for KRAD. :-) --The Doctor 23:39, 5 October 2006 (UTC)